Winter s kiss
by Lady Midnight07
Summary: Takes place years after the last HP book, Harry however isn t married to Ginny. Takes place before the first Thor movie, but Loki spend more time on Earth. This my first story with these two together so please read and give me your rewiew.


**Disclaim – I do not owe Thor or the Harry Potter series!**

**Warning: mature contents, descriptions not for younger audience, sex between two males**

* * *

He wasn't sure _why_. He understood the _how_ part of his current situation. It was easy for him to recall _what_ had happened. He easily recalled how he had been moaning and crying out in pleasure under the touch of the young magic user during the night-time and at that time, with every thrust he made, Loki couldn´t hold himself back and would shamelessly moan in ecstasy.

Loki knew _how_ this happened. He went to Midgard, half-drunk because his brother´s friends pissed him of so much that he had to leave the Asgardian bar AND the world itself, to calm down. He then proceeded to get into the nearest magical bar, as the non-magical ones didn´t have the right alcohol to get him even slightly buzzed. That young wizard, who introduced himself as Hadrian, just happened to be there too, starting a conversation with him before he got wasted. At that time he got a lot of his chest, as Hadrian proved to be a good listener, without even feeling cautious as he normally would have. And later, playing the British gentlemen he was, he offered him to stay in his hotel room. Loki wasn´t sure what happened after that, but when he came back to his senses, he found himself being thrusted into by his companion and moaning in response.

He wasn´t ashamed to admit it, Hadrian was very good-looking. There was no denying the raven´s charm and looks, the most breath taking aspect were his green eyes. Another thing that Loki happily admitted was that the young man skilled – very skilled. Even when drunk, he could tell. Maybe that was why he sought out Hadrian again and started something like a relationship with the wizard. Whenever Loki didn´t felt like dealing… No. Whenever he felt like _escaping_ his home, he´d seek Hadrian out and he would enjoy being pleasured all night long by the fellow raven. It was very pleasing as neither of them were against changing positions or trying something new.

However, there was one thing the Asgardian would not allow and that was kissing. Kissing was something those in love or in romantic relationship did. And he wasn´t sure what to call what he and Hadrian had. Their relationship was more to the physical aspect, though there was the odd times where they would just talk or enjoy each other´s company. He most certainly would not start anything deeper with a mortal thought. And since Hadrian knew who he was and about his immortality, he was certain that the wizard felt the same. It was an unsaid agreement that had shared fantastic physical chemistry…

…at least until now.

So there he sat in his hotel room, staring out the window and across the sky, he could see the Northern Lights. Usually he loved how Hadrian always seemed to choose an interesting place to visit, whenever Loki sought him out, be it because of the history or beautiful nature. But now it only served as a reminder of his current situation. He understood how he and Hadrian became bed partners. He just didn´t understand why he let it go on for so long. They were together what? A year? A year and half? True the man made him feel something he never felt before in bed, but his heart didn´t go crazy or "skip a thousand beats a minute" when they were in each other´s presence.

However, he got edgy when he saw Hadrian talk with someone else. Especially when that someone was very attractive, be it male or female. He still clearly remembered the incident six months ago, when he nearly shouted at the man for talking to some blonde woman, before he found out that she was Hadrian´s old school mated that came to the country with her husband. To this day he was still embarrassed because of that. But it also frustrated him, because there was no reason for him to act like that. Hadrian and he were not fixed partners, nor did they said anything about not seeing other people.

Besides what should it matter now? Their relationship was good while it lasted, but as they say everything good must end one day. And this was about as good time as any, he thought. After what he learned the day before, how could he not? He was sure that after he explained himself, than Hadrian would like to be free to be with someone else, someone that wasn´t him. Hadrian was sure to agree.

The thought made his chest sting, which somehow frustrated him even more. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the tea on the table. "What in the nine realms is wrong with me?" he grumbled.

As though on cue, he heard a knock on the door. He sighed and got up from his chair. He walked to the door and when he opened it, he wasn´t too surprised to see a nicely dressed British wizard. He sighed and left the door opened, which the other magic-user took as an invitation to come in. He shut the door behind himself. "What´s wrong, min kjære*?"

"We need to talk. About our relationship."

The young wizard raised an eyebrow as he sat down on the couch. "Something is bothering you about it?"

"It is more… something that came up, that is bothering me." Loki sat down on the bed across from the couch, a safe distance from his companion, as he needed to remind calm and think without his partner´s closeness distracting him. "Have you met anyone recently? Anyone attractive that caught your eye?"

Hadrian chuckled softly. "Min kjære, I always run into somebody attractive, but they usually don´t have what I want from them or are after my fame as you know."

"Really? And you didn´t even consider being with them? If only for a one-night stand?" asked Loki sceptically.

Hadrian looked at him suddenly serious, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Loki, did something happened? What brought this on?"

The other didn´t said anything for a few moments, before with a soft sigh Loki looked down onto his lap and quietly started: "You know how my… how Thor´s coronation is coming up soon? And how Thor decided to try and get the most of his _freedom before he becomes the king_, I mentioned it before."

"I know."

"Well the day before today he had the glorious idea to try and steal one of the artefacts from our most protected vault." At Hadrian´s expression he just shrugged. "I told you that he is too stupid and arrogant for his own good. Naturally I tried to talk him out of it, the last thing either of us needed was the trouble it would cause. When that brute idiot refused to listen and actually broke in I did the only thing I could to make sure he survive and avoid getting in trouble myself. I deactivated the security system and knocked him out. Then I took the artefact he tried to steal, to return it to its place… I wish I didn´t," he whispered and ran a hand through his hair. That was seriously probably the biggest mistake he made in his whole life.

Suddenly a hand covered his own on his thigh. Loki looked up and saw that Hadrian moved to kneel in front of him. He didn´t said anything, only waited patiently for him to continue, and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Loki looked at their hands, shallowing hard before he continued. "It… it changed my appearance. And the moment I saw it I started to panic. I thought I was cursed, you see! I honestly thought that the artefact somehow cursed me. And… and then my father arrived and told me I wasn´t cursed! Told me… told me that THAT was my real form before quickly reapplied the… the glamour he put on me since I was a child. He… he proceeded to explain how he found me abandoned by my _birth_ parents… how my skin changed the moment he touched me… how he… how he took me with him and returned to Asgard."

At the end Loki was shaking as he reviewed the whole thing. He reviewed the moment when he found out why he was so different from the others. Why he felt like he didn´t belong between them… because in the end he didn´t. He never was one of them. After finding out the truth, the trickster god spend the rest of the time in his chamber, alone. He didn´t allowed anybody to see him, not Thor, who knew nothing about what happened, and not even Frigga, who no doubt came to try and reassure him.

He needed to think about everything and think he did. In the end he came to two conclusions:

One, he had to leave Asgard. He had quickly took care of that and packed everything that was his in the bottomless multi-compartment trunk he bought on Midgard, which was now shirked inside his pocket.

And two, he had to say goodbye to Hadrian as their relationship was now more… unnatural than before, because he was from a race of monsters and Hadrian was mortal who deserved someone else.

But now as he confessed what happened to Hadrian, he wasn´t sure how to explain that. So he did the only thing he could think about and dropped the glamour. As he closed his now crimson eyes, he heard Hadrian gasp when his skin turned blue and that odd marking appeared on it. There. Now Hadrian knew and if he reacted as he anticipated than it won´t be long before he would…

He was thrown of his thoughts when a hand caressed his cheek. He opened his eyes in surprise and saw Hadrian staring at him with something akin of fascination and awe as he ran his fingers over his markings.

"So it was true," whispered the British wizard, his eyes never leaving Loki´s face and trying to memorize every detail.

The said trickster looked confused. "What was true?"

Hadrian looked into his eyes. "Remember how I asked you about some of the myths we have on this planet? The ones about Norse mythology? One of them is about your true origin," when he saw the red eyes widen in shock and then narrow in anger, he quickly added: "But I didn´t know if it was true, as many of the others weren´t, like the ones about your supposed _children_ or your wife. And I didn´t ask you about it, because it was personal and I didn´t want to pry. It was your secret, whenever you knew about it or not."

Loki stared into the green, unshaken eyes and knew that Hadrian wasn´t lying. He sighed and took the hand that was still caressing his cheek and lowered it into his lap. "It doesn´t matter. I didn´t called you today because I was in need of your pity."

"Then why am I here, min kjære?"

"Because I don´t think our relationship has any future."

Hadrian blinked and cocked his head a bit, never breaking eye contact with his companion. He was sure he heard wrong, but in truth, Loki hadn´t stuttered. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed softly. "Why? You finally got tired of me? Did you find someone else to warm up your bed?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that you would agree with me. After all, you seemed a bit annoyed when I called you over here. I thought you were with someone else and you didn´t want to leave."

"I was with my godson, Teddy, min kjære. He and Andromeda are in the state."

"Whatever. Look, as I said this relationship has no future. We obviously don´t belong together so we should end this. I´m sure you would prefer to be with someone else. I apologize for calling you from your family. You may take your leave."

However, the Brit made no sign of moving. He just stared at the trickster good with wide eyes, shock completely filling them. He knew Loki had not much experience when it came to affection outside of his family, but this was simply pathetic. Even he knew enough about feelings to notice certain things. Was Loki really that oblivious? He rubbed his eyes and slowly rose to his feet, laughing.

Loki blinked in confusion. "Hadrian?"

"Min kjære… sometimes you are as dense as your brother," he chuckled. His laugh was not that of humour. It was more the frustrated one, which confused the Asgardian even more.

"Excuse me?" He demanded, standing up as well. "What in Helheim is that supposed to mean?"

Hadrian didn´t reply. Instead he seized his shoulders and shoved him on the bed. Loki let out a startle cry and then stared up in confusion and alarm as his companion crawled on top of him. He pushed against his shoulders, but Hadrian was surprisingly the stronger one. Loki glared at him. "What´s this? You want one last night with me? I´m sorry to disappoint you, but my answer is NO. Now get off me."

"You really don´t understand anything, do you min forvirret en?"

The other frowned. "What are you – Mmm?!" Loki´s cry was cut off when the Brit´s lips suddenly pressed on his. He froze, his eyes wide in confusion and shock, before fury replaced it. Was the other man deaf or stupid? He just very clearly said that their relationship was done. And even before they agreed that they weren´t lovers, therefore they shouldn´t kiss. Maybe Hadrian wasn´t as bright as he thought. He showed the other man off with all his strength and wiped his mouth as he panted. "What was that supposed to mean?! Have you gone mad or something?!"

"You really didn´t notice my feelings during the whole time we were together?"

"What feelings? What are you talking about?"

Hadrian lowered his head and let out a bitter chuckle. "Oh min kjære… do you really want to hear it?"

"Please, you started this so you owe me and explanation. So start talking." He folded his arms across his chest, looking at him with an eyebrow risen in expectations.

Hadrian ran a hand through his hair, honestly frustrated with the older man´s lack of knowledge in this situation. Was he playing ignorant or was he really this oblivious?

"Jeg elsker deg, min kjære," he whispered honestly. "Jeg elsker deg."

The Asgardian went quiet. His arms fell unfolded from his chest and fell on his thighs. He stared at the British wizard with wide eyes, his still blue skin lighting up a bit by a soft blush. Now it was his turn to be shocked. He knew that Hadrian took upon himself to learn the Norwegian language since they met and he was good enough that there were phrases he could say without his British accent. This was one of them, however Loki was sure he didn´t heard right. There was no way Hadrian just said that. It just wasn´t possible. He couldn´t mean that! Not to him!

Loki shook his head, never looking away from the man in front of him. "No… This can´t be true.

Hadrian gently seized his chin. "It is… I never lied to you, after all." He stroked his cheek, which was slowly turning crimson with anger, confusion and embarrassment. "We in the wizarding world don´t just sleep around… Why would I be any different and sleep with someone I didn´t love?" He pushed him back down on the bed, firmly holding down his wrists. "I love you. I don´t know what else to tell you."

"How about _I´m joking_?" Loki growled, trying to ignore the odd feeling in his chest. "There´s no way I´d ever love a mortal like you!"

Hadrian frowned and leaned closer to him so their lips were only inches apart. "Yet I love you, despite being immortal. I would have loved you no matter what… and I know that you love me too."

Loki´s blush darkened. "No, I don´t!" He fought against the young magic-user as much as he could, but couldn´t yank his wrists free. Hadrian held him down good and it was obvious that he wasn´t letting go anytime soon.

"Listen to me, Loki," he said sternly. "If you didn´t love me, why would you keep seeking me out? Just to have sex? Why would you be jealous when I talk to other people? That´s love, isn´t it?"

"I only sought you out because your bed skills are good!" he howled. "Other than that, there is no reason for me to be with you! And I wasn´t jealous, you just reminded me off something irritating from Asgard, nothing else!"

"Oh please min kjære… Look into my eyes and answer me – if you really don´t love me, why are you so much in denial and so much against it?"

"Because just now you´re pinning me down on my bed against my will! And above all, you´re mortal! A few years and you will be gone, there is no reason for me to be in a relationship, if it will end soon!"

At this Hadrian´s eyes softened. "And what if I told you that I´m not?"

"W-What?" asked Loki confused.

"I´m not mortal, min kjære. Not anymore," he said and shifted his fellow raven´s wrists so he could hold them in one hand, before lifted his now free one, which had a gold ring on it, with a certain black stone with a certain symbol carved into it.

Upon seeing it Loki´s eyes went wide. He knew that stone.

But before he could say anything, Hadrian attacked his lips again and kissed them until they swelled into a delicious pink colour. He waved his hand and he wordlessly summoned a soft rope, which he proceeded to use to tie Loki´s wrists together.

He pulled away from the other´s lips, who gasped out, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Hadrian took advantage of the hot open mouth presented to him and slipped his tongue inside. Loki squirmed against the kiss, not anticipating it and unsure about it. He shoved his tied hands against the other's chest in a vain attempt, but was easily overpowered by his strength and skill. When they would get together and it was Loki´s turn to bottom, a few caresses and strokes to his skin got the trickster god to submit to his partner. His cheeks were red as he felt their tongue fight with each other, one trying to dominate and the other trying to resist the first one. They exchanged their breath and tasted each other. Hadrian tasted like butterbeer, a wizarding drink Loki had a few times and could say he liked, but now wasn´t time to enjoy it. He weakly pushed against the Midgardian and tried to use his magic, but to his surprise and confusion he was unable to use it. Then it clicked – Hadrian must have bewitched the rope to hold him and supress his magic.

Hadrian´s lips moved to his neck, licking and tasting the sweet, blue skin. Loki arched his back a bit. "Rian! S-Stop it!"

"No," he said firmly, not leaving room to argument. "I will not stop." He run his hand up the man´s shirt and gently brushed it across his nipple. He chuckled softly against the skin as he continued to rub and pinch the now hardened spot of flesh. "You should have seen yourself now. You know you want this as much as I. Just give into it. I promise you that," he whispered as he kissed the beautiful neck, "I will make you feel my love so fiercely that you´ll finally realize that you love me too."

Loki shivered as the younger male waved his hand and banished his clothes, exposing his bare trembling blue form to the hungry green eyes. This was not the first time Hadrian saw him like this, but this time it was different, with his true form exposed and his magic blocked. He never felt so vulnerable.

His blush brightened as the lips left his neck and travelled down to the chest, following the natural marking on his skin. He let out small gasps and soft whimpers, trying desperately to hold back his moans and cries of pleasure. And he couldn´t let Hadrian know just how much he was enjoying this. Otherwise he would believe there might be a chance for them. And even after finding out that the Brit was a fellow immortal, he couldn´t allow such a thing to happen. The other was better off without him. Besides Loki only liked the other male´s skills. That was the only reason he allowed them to be together. He kept repeating that over and over in his mind as he let out a gasp, when one of his nipples was pinched and the other nibbled on. He bit his bottom lip hard, in a desperate attempt to contain his voice.

Hadrian noticed that and pulled away a bit from the trembling body underneath him. He caressed the other´s lips, a concerned frown marring his face. "Min elskede, please don´t hold back. You´ll cut your lip open if you keep biting."

Pleading crimson eyes looked into green ones as he warily asked: "Please, stop… W-Why are you doing this?"

The British wizard smiled softly. "Jeg elsker deg Loki… I believe I already told you that, didn´t I?" He slowly trailed his hand down from his beloveds face to his stomach. He felt Loki twitch then froze bellow him. He let out a chuckle. "It is okay if you can´t control your voice. I love listening to your pleasure noises."

"No, stop it Rian…!" he choked out, shaking his head. He threw his tied hands over his face, trying to hide his blush and muffle his cries. He just wanted Hadrian to stop, before he does something he would regret later. But he knew that Hadrian was hard to be reasoned when he became determined about something. And he knew he also had a thing for foreplay, against which Loki was defenceless. And with how things were going, he was going to suffer in a few moments.

The cool hand with long fingers trailed down to his thigh, gently caressing it up and down. Loki shuddered and whimpered, "D-Do you really have to do this, Rian?"

Hadrian kissed his temple, causing the older male beneath him to squirm. "I do. And I´m sure you will enjoy this, don´t worry."

He kissed and nibbled on the man´s nipple, teasing the other one with his hand. His free one on the tight skimmed to the hip, before going lower. Loki let out a cry as his partner touched the cute and growing shaft between his legs. Hadrian absently noted the interesting additions on its side. Then, very slowly and tortuously, he wrapped his fingers around the erection and began to pump it, moving his hand slowly up and down the thick arousal, paying extra attention to the said addition.

Loki let out a shaky gasp which soon turned into a loud moan. He quickly covered his mouth by his hands. He cursed his traitorous body, especially the strange bumps on his length, he had no idea about before. He wasn´t supposed to enjoy this, he was supposed to break up with the other male and leave. He shouldn´t like this. But he loved it. He loved all of it and carved for more than just those teasing touches. He wanted to be filled to the brim by Hadrian and for the other to make him feel like he was on the brink of insanity from pleasure. The small little brushed on his erection weren´t helping his predicament, neither were the mocking pinches and licks on his chest. Another moan escaped him as Hadrian began to stroke him a bit faster, his fingers occasionally rubbing against his sac. He carefully dragged his nails up the length, which began to twitch and jerk in response. Loki´s stubbornness slowly melted in the ministration and he let out moans of nothing but pure pleasure. His body felt like on fire. And it was only Hadrian who ever made him feel like this. He couldn´t deny this, he could only enjoy this much pleasure with the Midgardian.

Hadrian released his nipple and moved upward to those sensual, sweet lips. He kissed them, slipping his tongue in the moment Loki moaned. Hadrian chuckled to himself. He had fallen so hard for the trickster god, hadn´t he? Loki had been wrong, he would never trade him for anybody else, mortal or immortal. He may be a difficult, occasionally cold man and sometimes a bit stubborn, but that was one of the things he loved about him. Along with his curiosity and mischievous nature. To him Loki was perfect. He had tried to find himself someone before – mostly men as he found out he preferred them to women. But none of them were like his Loki, who could care less about his fame and see him as himself. The young wizard began to anticipate the Asgardian´s arrival, long since realizing that he enjoyed the other´s company with everything it came with it. He liked that silver tongue of his that allowed him to twist every arguments into his favour, Loki´s thirst for knowledge that always pushed him to learn more. He liked the expression of childish wonder and awe the trickster made whenever he saw something that fascinated him – like the first time he watched a house elf perform magic. It was cute and something he always enjoyed to witness. And, the more they were together the more he fell for him and his silver-tongue.

However, he was aver that his love for Loki might be hopeless. From what he told him, about his home, he knew that Loki did not have a pleasant life, with everybody looking down on him and berating him for being a magic-user and not a warrior. He figured Loki was probably more cautious because of this and didn´t let anybody into his hearth. So rather than pushing him into anything, the wizard choose to wait and let Loki get comfortable around him. It started slowly, with talks they would have before and after sex, then Loki started to stay longer than just one night with him. Hadrian knew all he had to do was wait and he was fine with it. What he failed to realize was that there was the possibility of Loki ending their relationship so quickly.

He frowned slightly as he thought about it. He pulled back from the kiss and looked down at the blushing, sexy god, who had tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. His continued to stroke him and he could feel his partner moving his hips slightly in rhythm with his hand, pre-cum starting to leak from the jerking arousal. He leaned over and planted a kiss on Loki´s temple. "Loki… Why did you want to break your relationship with me? Did I do something wrong? Were you unsatisfied by me?"

Loki was so lost in the heated pleasure, his mind dizzy, so he failed to understand what the Midgardian whispered. "W-What?" he panted out, trying to focus on him. Then he moaned as Hadrian squeezed the leaking tip. "No! Rian! Ah! Please don´t!"

"Why did you want to break up with me?" repeated Hadrian, with a touch of hurt in his voice. "Did I failed to satisfy you?"

"What?! NO! That wasn´t because of that!" he said quickly and then groaned as he felt Hadrian´s hand on his chest moving, stroking and rubbing his nails against his nipple. "Please no… Don´t tease me, Rian!"

"Then what is it? What made you decide to end this, hm?" Asked Hadrian as his lips slowly kissed their way down the god´s chest, stomach and then hovered over the leaking length. He kissed the tip, which caused the god to cry out.

"Please, Hadrian please!" Loki panted in need.

Hadrian chuckled at the sight of him, before he kissed the length again whispering, "Answer me and I might continue."

"Damn it Hadrian! This isn´t fair!" Loki would deny that he whined until his last breath. "I – Fine! I-I´ll tell you – ah!" Hadrian took his erection into his mouth, wasting no time to slowly and meanly move his tongue around the shaft and tease the sensitive flesh. "H-Hadrian wait! L-Let me – AH! Explain, please!"

Hadrian pulled away and whispered, "Just explain yourself while I´m blowing you, min kjære." Then he took the length back into his mouth, tasting the clear liquids that were flowing from the head.

The trickster god moaned and panted, burying his fingers into the messy raven locks. Trying hard to focus, he hesitated, before shakily starting, "Relationship with you… While seeming amazing… Is just not possible in a long way… You may be fine with it… But I can´t accept it… I´m a monster… I´m sorry but I… I´m not good enough for you… You´re better off without me… Without a freak like me…" He panted hard, before crying out as Hadrian suddenly started to suck harder, rubbing his sac, fingering it and squeezing, ignoring his protests, "H-Hadrian! W-wait! I´m-I´m coming…!"

Hadrian closed his eyes, just before he heard his beloved trickster cry out in ecstasy as he splurted into his mouth. He drank down the creamy white substance, then pulled away and licked the remains off his lips. At the sight of that Loki blushed and buried his face into his hands from embarrassment.

He sat up, throwing off his jacket, and leaned over the trembling god, running his hands over his thighs. He leaned forward until his lips were right next to his partner´s ear. "Never call yourself names in my presence." He softly kissed the ear. "You are not a monster. You are not a freak. You are the smart and beautiful man I have fallen in love with. I love you and that will never change. Never forget that."

Loki just shook his head as he kept his hands pressed against his face.

Hadrian´s hearth clutched at the sight of that. Was it really so hard for Loki to believe that somebody could love him?

Well then he had to just show him. He took a deep breath and then a determined look fell upon his face. He sat up and summoned a small bottle filled with clear light gold substance. Inside was lavender massage oil he bought as he remembered that Loki liked the lavenders. He carefully applied the bottle onto three of his fingers, paying attention to thoughtfully coat them with the golden liquid. He was careful. He wanted the trickster to only feel pleasure and use it to wipe the influence of others from his mind, to make him realize the truth and take back what he said. He wanted him to break, to finally give in and admit his feelings he was so vehemently denying.

When he felt the fingers were covered well, he put the bottle onto the nightstand. He settled between the god´s legs and spread them far apart, before he pushed in the first finger without hesitation. Loki jerked and nearly cried out, but he quickly bit down on his tied hands, hard. Hadrian noticed his discomfort and used his free and to pump the growing hardness. He let the older male adjust to the strange sensation. It was always a bit uncomfortable at first, but thankfully he was distracted by the hand at his cock. He slipped in another finger and Loki groaned softly. He kept moaning into his hands as Hadrian began to carefully scissor and stretch his insides. Soon the third digit followed and pressed against his walls, touching the good spots and drowning out any signs of discomfort.

When Hadrian felt Loki was ready he pulled out his fingers. He then banished his clothes and leaned slightly over Loki, whispering "Min elskede, are you ready for me?" He took the bottle again and carefully applied the oil on his hard length, before he put it aside again and slowly guided his arousal to Loki´s entrance. He barely brushed against it. "You want me inside you, right? How much do you want it?"

"P-Please…" Loki moaned, blushing at the sight of his nude form. "Fill me up! Ah! Hadrian, I´m begging you!"

Hadrian smiled softly, "Maybe if you finally admit that you love me, I might."

"N-no… H-Hadrian, I-I can´t!" Loki gasped and then cried out as his arousal was teased again. "S-Stop it, Rian! Argh! Rian! No!"

He couldn´t bare it. The teasing, the mean touches – it wasn´t what he needed, what his body and essence was crying for. He needed to feel Hadrian close. He needed to feel him inside himself, hitting his sweet spot over and over again and give him pleasure like no other. This was what he felt only with Hadrian. None of the few lovers Loki had before could give him such a satisfaction as Hadrian. Was this love? No, Loki mentally shook his head at the thought. He wasn´t in love with him. His skills might have been what caught his attention, but Loki did not love the young wizard. He wasn´t jealous when Hadrian talked with others, merely irritated by the way women and men surrounded him. That was the true, wasn´t it? It had to be. He always came only for sex-

No, not just for it, Loki realized. Those few occasions, when they hadn´t slept together… He actually came because he wanted to escape and be with the magic-user that made him forget his worries. In his arms and presence he always forgot about them, let himself relax and enjoy his time on Midgard. And today… today he might have called Hadrian over to end their relationship. But the true was – he didn´t really want it to end. His hearth clutched wat the image of how Hadrian would be free to see other people, without the worry off Loki finding him. Whenever he saw Hadrian talking with potential competition, he would become vindictive and silently plan playing humiliating pranks on people Hadrian would be with. That was a clear example of jealousy, wasn´t it? He knew it. He knew Hadrian was right, but it was also against everything he was raised to believe.

Hadrian couldn´t wait any longer for an answer. He broke Loki´s train of thoughts and slowly pushed in. Loki arched from the bed, a silent moan escaping him. The hard length easily pushed past the tight rings of muscles inside of him. He let out another moan as he felt Hadrian´s hands move onto his waist, squeezing it and pulling him closer to the other body. When he was finally inside him he couldn´t help the long, loud groan that escaped him, not noticing how his partner´s cock twitched at it. He was panting hard, tears of pleasure flowing silently from his eyes. He was grateful when Hadrian stayed still, allowing him to adjust to his size, allowing the discomfort to slowly fade away.

"Jeg elsker deg, min rampete kjære," Hadrian whispered into the trickster god´s ear. "Jeg elsker deg… Jeg sverger på mitt magi og liv, vil jeg alltid elske deg… So mote it be." He heard Loki gasp as they both felt his magic seal his oath. He knew he probably stepped too far, but he honestly did not care. It was an oath he intended to keep no matter what, even if Loki still refused him. Just another thing that came with lowing somebody as scarred as Loki. But to him it was worth it. Loki was worth it.

The trickster was shocked as he heard Hadrian´s oath and felt the magic sealing it so he would never be able to take it back. New wave of tears escaped his eyes as he realized there was no denying it now. Tears from his heart, touched by Hadrian´s unmistakable words. Hadrian truly loved him. And he was willing to take such a huge step for him, for Loki.

He shallowed the lump in his throat as he whispered with a quivering voice, "R-Rian… P-Please u-untie me…"

The British wizard obeyed him and slowly released Loki´s wrists free from the rope. He wasn´t sure what he should anticipate, maybe an outburst about what he did earlier. He wasn´t prepared for what happened though. Loki lifted himself up and wrapped both of his arms tightly around his neck. His eyes went wide as he felt Loki´s quivering form pressed against him, heard each shaky breath against his ear. He felt the nails dug into the bare flesh of his back, probably scratching his skin a bit. He didn´t care though as he rested a hand against the man´s lower back and held him close. "Loki?"

"You fool…" sniffed Loki, nuzzling his neck. "You hot-headed fool… Doing something so rash and reckless… But I guess I´m a fool too… because I can´t seem to… ever let you go after this… And you better never forget this!"

Hadrian stayed still as he processed what Loki said, before he chuckled. "As if you would ever allow me, min elskede." He pulled away slightly and kissed Loki´s forehead. "Does this mean that you…?"

Loki looked at him and with a teary smile said: "Jeg elsker deg også, du uforstandige menneske... Og jeg også sverger jeg aldri vil slutte å elske deg... So mote it be."

As magic too sealed this oath, a wide smile appeared on Hadrian´s face, before he kissed his lover. "I love you, min kjære," he said as he pulled back.

"You already told me that – AH!" Loki´s soft laugh was cut off as he was pinned back down to the bed. Hadrian pulled out almost all the way just before slamming right back into him. "W-Wait! Rian! Ugh! P-Please! W-Wait!"

"No, I won´t wait any longer," he said huskily. And he really couldn´t. He proceeded with a fast and brutal pace, his cock pushing deep within the man. Each thrust was harder than the first and each made Loki moan louder and louder. The more he rammed inside, the tighter it got. The muscles kept contracting, trying to hold his hot arousal that kept entering in. They tried to hold him in place so he could feel those pleasurable contractions. He wouldn´t let that happen however.

Hadrian gritted his teeth together as he pushed in as far as possible. He slammed against the trickster´s prostate, causing him to cry out in undeniable pleasure. Hadrian couldn´t help but smirk, he loved hearing Loki cry out in bliss. He slammed into it again, making his lover moan again.

Loki kept moaning as he kept thrusting into his hot moist hole, hitting that pleasure spot each and every time. He held onto Hadrian for dear life and arched against his body. This felt even greater and… special than before. Was it because they were now lovers? That mush have been it, he concluded, the thought making him warm inside. Yes, they were lovers now. He moaned and then louder as he felt a hand again on his arousal and lips at his neck and chest. "Rian! Argh! AHH! Please! I-I´m going… I´m going to cum-HAH!"

"Hold on a bit longer," he groaned.

"I-I can´t!" he choked out. "Please! I want to cum!" He pulled Hadrian into a kiss, which the Midgardian easily dominated. The hand on the cock stroked faster. He wanted them to reach the peak together, to have them both come together and experience the mind-blowing pleasure at the same time.

Then he finally hit that small bundle of nerves one last time and they broke the kiss as Loki screamed. He contracted violently and squeezed Hadrian´s cock tightly. Pleasure overflowed their bodies, unable to hold back any longer. Loki jerked and bucked against his partner, coming hard into the strong hand, his eyes rolling back into his head. Hadrian soon followed suit, letting out a groan of satisfaction as he climaxed inside the trickster.

He fell on top of him and tightly wrapped his arms around the older male. He smiled as his lover returned the gesture and then nuzzled the slim sweaty neck, planting gently kisses on it. "Loki… I love you… I really love you."

"I love you too," whispered Loki with a small smile.

They stayed like this for a while, just enjoying each other´s presence, until Hadrian asked: "What are you going to do now? About Asgard I mean."

Loki let out a sigh and tightened his hold on the other male. "I planned to stay away from it for a while, until I figure something out, alone. But it seems like you just crashed the last aspect of my plan."

Hadrian chuckled at this, moving his lips to his forehead. "You better believe it, min kjære. After what just happened I doubt I will let you out of my sight any time soon."

"Well then I guess I will stick with you on your travels," laughed the god lightly. "You still choose destinations by throwing darts on random maps?"

"Yes. But I will explore Alaska for a few more days, before I choose a new place," Hadrian told him.

Loki smirked. "I can live with that. Now be quiet and go to sleep."

"You are telling me that you don´t want to go another round?" Hadrian pecked his lips. "I thought you would – You always seemed to have stamina for more than one-GAH!" He was caught off guard when Loki suddenly flipped them over, before silencing him with a kiss of light passion.

He then pulled back, now straddling the other´s waist and holding his hands next to his face. A wicked smile formed on his lips as he said. "Oh I can go longer, don´t worry. I just thought I would give you time to rest before I would make you pay for that ambush earlier."

Ignoring the pleasant shiver on his spine, Hadrian smirked. "I would like to see you try."

Loki didn´t say anything, instead he descended down and attacked that sexy smirk, smiling into the kiss he shared with his lover.

* * *

**For those too lazy to use a translator, hear is the English translation from Norwegian:**

**min kjære** – my dear

**min elskede** – my love

**min forvirret en** – my confused one

**Jeg elsker deg** – I love you

**rampete** – mischievous

**Jeg sverger på mitt magi og liv, vil jeg alltid elske deg** – I swear on my magic and life, I will allways love you

**Jeg elsker deg også, du uforstandige menneske** – I love you too, you foolish man

**Og jeg også sverger jeg aldri vil slutte å elske deg** – And I also swear I will never stop loving you


End file.
